Slim Bankshot
Slim Bankshot, the Lonely Poolshark (Japanese: ボール・ロング Ball Long), is a portrait ghost that appears in Luigi's Mansion. He is known to love billiards and was a legend in the competitive pool circuit, despite the fact that he never played against a living soul. Slim spent his afterlife practicing alone in the Billiards Room of Luigi's Mansion. Although Slim Bankshot was a portrait ghost, Luigi did not need to capture the lonely poolshark to help save his brother Mario from King Boo. However, the green-clad ghost hunter decided to catch the spirit, Luigi was be rewarded with the ghost's great treasure. Story When Luigi first encountered Slim Bankshot, the portrait ghost was playing 3-Ball, shooting billiard balls with his cue stick. In fact, Slim hit the balls so hard they would go flying off the table and bounce around the room (causing five HP of damage if they hit Luigi). Each time they were hit, he went around the pool table once before hitting the balls again. To make Bankshot vulnerable, Luigi had to suck up one of the flying billiard balls with the Poltergust 3000. The ball's got stuck at the end of the vacuum, allowing Luigi to shoot the ball like a projectile at Slim Bankshot. The billiard balls Slim shoots fly around the room leaving red streaks behind them. The ball that Luigi shoots will leave a blue streak. After being hit three times, Slim becomes limp and vulnerable and Luigi could capture the ghost with his Poltergust. If Bankshot managed to break free from Luigi's hold, the spirit would return to shooting pool. As such, Luigi had to hit Slim with another billiard ball to make the portrait ghost vulnerable again. After combating Slim's medium pull, Luigi captured the ghost and lit up the Billiards Room. After Bankshot's treasure chest appeared, Luigi opened the box and received a Silver Diamond and two Gold Bars. With another portrait ghost eliminated, Luigi continued the search for his brother. A black and white picture of possibly Slim Bankshot can be found on the north wall of the Billiards Room. It is possibly a picture of him when he was still alive. Frames Image:Slim_Bankshot_Bronze.png| Bronze frame Image:Slimbankshot-silver.jpg| Silver frame Image:Slim Bankshot.png| Gold frame Names in other languages Trivia *In billiards, a bankshot is one where the player hits the cue ball against a railing before striking another ball into a pocket. *Occasionally, a billiard ball that Slim fires will bounce off of a wall and hit Slim while he travels around the table, effectively meaning that he hit himself. It is still advised to actively shoot the balls at him though, as that only happens rarely. *In the Courtyard, there is a statue of Slim kneeling down in a proposal-like fashion. *The ceiling fan in this room is one of the two rooms that has a ceiling fan. (the other room being the Master Bedroom). Both ceiling fans have a nice quantity of Bills. Luigi can get them out by simply using his vacuum on the fan for a long time to make it spin. * Slim Bankshot is one of several ghosts that are not required in order to complete the game, but gives Luigi more treasure. * While not required for game completion, the Projection Room next to Slim is. Category:Characters Category:Portrait Ghosts Category:Enemies Category:Ghosts Category:Special Ghosts Category:Villains Category:Area 3 Portrait Ghosts Category:Males